


Foolish Girl

by RanDom6535



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, POV Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Widowtracer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanDom6535/pseuds/RanDom6535
Summary: Lena Oxton A.k.A Tracer has a newfound enemy she can’t stay away from. Amélie Lacroix also known as widowmaker. However her attraction isn’t one sided, when the widow is tasked with taking down the beacon of hope of Overwatch, will she hesitate?
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Widowtracer - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Lena’s P.O.V  
It was raining in Kings Row, the clouds dark and rumbling. The only light came from flickering streetlights and when the moon came to peak from behind those clouds. We had taken cover in a small hotel, to hide from the rain and out enemies. They had evacuated the area of civilians, this wasn’t going to be pretty. I could sense my team’s unease. Something felt wrong, usually when Talon was delivering a payload of weaponry and whatever unholy things they transported they launched through the city. They are a merciless organization. Last time I fought Talon my team barely made it out alive. My mind drifted to the woman who had caused such catastrophic damage. Widowmaker.  
Just thinking about her made my skin crawl and my blood boil. A ruthless killer, no emotion, no hesitation, and most importantly no remorse. I had found her that last fight, cornering her on a rooftop. When she turned around she smiled at me before launching a mine that spewed gas at me before swinging away. Her elegance, her speed, and her beauty stuck with me.  
I shook my head clear of thoughts of her, scanning the empty streets of my home city. Then I heard it, a faint beeping and a red blinking from around the corner. I looked around making eye contact with the soldier who had come along to make sure this went well. We both nodded.  
“They’re coming.” I whispered to D.Va. She turned to me in her mech popping her bubblegum. She was just as nervous as I was.  
“How do you know?” She asked. I put my finger to my lips, shushing her and pointing to the venom mine lying in wait. She opened her mouth again when a gunshot boomed across the city almost hidden by the crack of thunder. I froze looking to where she struck, a bullet hole embedded in the wall next to where I was hidden. I quietly swore, looked up at everyone in my team who were staring at me expecting orders.  
“Give em’ hell guys!” I grinned at them. We all launched out of hiding into the street where they were. No sign of where the widow had set up her web, but Reaper and his team met us blow for blow. I zipped around them like a shooting star in the dark. D.Va had locked into a battle with their hacker, Soldier had a battle cry on his lips as he focused on Reaper. Our healer was working frantically to keep us alive, patching wounds and staunching the bloodshed. I paused for a second trying to organize the chaos, thunder boomed and a bullet whizzed inches from my head. I narrowed my eyes in the direction of the shot knowing what I had to do.  
Zipping through dark alleys and climbing stairs I finally found her. I carefully avoided her mine she had placed  
On the staircase before the door that lead to the rooftop on which she aimed. I threw the metal door open. She already knew I was here, no point in hiding.  
Tracer, where did you go?! Soldier yelled into my earpiece.  
“I’m solving our little bug problem.” I replied. I watched as she turned to me then, laughing quietly.  
“A bug problem? You wound me cherie.” She mused. She still wore that helmet that looked like spider eyes as she looked at me. I tensed at her tone, she seemed so casual. I raised a brow at her.  
“You are a bit annoying if I must say so.” I shrugged trying to match her casual grace. Her lips twitched up as she lifted the eye pieces giving me a full view of her face. She was breathtaking, however her golden eyes remained empty and observant. I had no doubt if she really wanted to, she’d gun me down right here. The silence hung in the air between before she sighed moving towards me.  
Widowmaker moved like she was stalking her prey, she seemed annoyed by the rain that soaked her skintight suit and drenched her ink colored hair. She stopped a few feet away from me raising her rifle to leave the end of the gun pointed directly at my chest where my accelerator sits, its blue glow faintly lit up her face.  
“Are you not afraid? I thought fighting you would be more interesting.” She frowned. I could feel my temper flaring but I couldn’t let it show.  
“I’d think you would be the scaredy-cat now that the Calvary is here to stop you and your rowdy friends down there.” I fired back, so much for keeping my temper under control. The spidery woman seemed amused by that.  
“I don’t feel fear cherie. I only cause it.” She said the pet name like it was an insult. I scoffed rolling my eyes before zipping away from her.  
“So dramatic love. You still have yet to give me a proper introduction too, I’ve heard the French were rude but jeez.” I chirped at her, it seemed stupid to be taunting the assassin. The most dangerous woman I’ve ever come in contact with. She frowned at me now. Shit.  
“Foolish girl.” She hissed at me, her helmet snapping back down.  
“I’m Lena.” I blurted as she aimed her gun. All I could see of her face was her mouth turn into an even deeper frown.  
“I don’t care.”


	2. Chapter 2

Widowmaker’s P.O.V  
The girl was fast on her feet and fought viciously. I’m not sure what about her intrigued me, she didn’t seem afraid of me. Didn’t shiver in fear or hurl insults at me like I had feelings to hurt. I made the first move going on the attack, I ran at her slamming right into where she once stood only to find that this Lena was gone a few feet away. I had read her file given to me by Talon. She’s like a mascot for Overwatch. A beacon of hope to them, a light in the dark. Talon wanted it extinguished. I pivoted quickly turning in time to catch one of her fists flying towards me. I twisted her arm using her momentum against her, throwing her to the ground.  
I threw my rifle a few feet away, it’s been a while since I fought without my rifle. She stood up quickly, I made the mistake of blinking and she was gone behind me faster than I could react she kicked my feet our from under me and then as soon as I hit the ground she was on top of me. I could feel it then. Her rage was stirring in her. She struck me, her knuckles cracking with the impact against my cheekbone. I lifted my hips off the ground quickly bucking her off of me and flipping our positions. I pummeled into her face, I got two hits in before she zipped our from under me. A fast fading blue streak then she was on the other side of the roof. I stood and then she was on the offensive. Attacking me with darting fists and well placed kicks. She ran at me and retreated quickly whenever I would move to strike. I calculated her next move anticipating where she would be and I threw a punch timed perfectly for when her face would be there. Our battle then became a dance, softly moving about the rooftop like dangerous ballerinas, teetering so close to the edge of made my heart beat just a little faster.  
Widow. Payload is lost, heading your way for rendezvous. Be there in 5 chica! Sombra chirped in my ear. I growled in annoyance. I was enjoying this for the first time in ages. I stopped standing our of my fighting stance a few feet away from the girl.  
“I’m sorry cherie. But I’m afraid our little dance will have to come to an end.” I sighed. She stood straight too, her hair soaked and her goggles cracked and covered in water from the rain that had just begun to lighten up. The moonlight glinting on her soft pale skin made her brown eyes seem just a bit darker. For one achingly slow heartbeat we just stared at each other.  
“You never told me your name love. What am I supposed to call you the next time I see you?” She queried, a dark brow raising above her goggles. I met her gaze, she was curious about me. Well, curiosity killed the cat.  
“If you’re lucky there won’t be a next time.” I said bluntly. It was the truth, and this foolish girl would end up dead and my amusement would be finished. Who knew when the next time someone worthy of my efforts would waltz into battle. I turned my back on her, flicking my soaking wet ponytail over my shoulder, walking to the roof. I couldn’t feel the cold, however, this suit wasn’t exactly comfortable.  
“I hope there is a next time. You interest me, Widowmaker.” Lena said my name like it was the first time she’d ever said it aloud. Let the word simmer on her tongue.  
“So you do know my name.” I mused looking over my shoulder, pausing at the edge of the roof after grabbing rifle. Sombra and Reaper should be here any second.  
“But it’s so long.” She whined, the edge of my lips twitched almost into a smile. She plucked her pistols from the ground walking towards me. I tensed and held onto my rifle a little tighter. “I read somewhere that your real name is Amélie.” Lena quirked a brow at me waiting for a reaction. The name clanged in me echoing in my chest, but I couldn’t let her see that. I could hear the engine of the ship coming to retrieve me. I simply blinked at her and jumped off the edge.  
The wind tore at me, ripping my hair from its ponytail, as I fell into the open hatch on the roof of the ship that waited for me. I landed with a thud that shook the ship. I looked up moving my curtain of hair as I stood. A soaking wet, angry team of people greeted me. Sombra and Reaper walking towards me.  
“Where were you? We lost the payload because we had no cover.” Reaper growled at me. I stood straight staring at where I knew his eyes were under that mask.  
“I had to deal with a little bug problem.”  
“We have something much bigger than a bug, we now have a target. More specifically, you have a target.” Sombra lectured me. I rolled my eyes at her over dramatic rambling. I strolled over to one of the tables and sat down, wringing my hair out on the floor. I could hear Moira’s annoyed scoff already for when we got back to base. All of us drenched and this ship a muddy mess. All annoyance and amusement stopped as Reaper slid a file across the table to me. I raised a brow at him.  
“Open it.” He snarled at me. I curled my lip in response. I am not his prey, I am not lesser than him. No man would ever speak to me like that and get to keep his balls. I opened my mouth to hiss something back at him when Sombra stepped towards the table and flipped open the file for me with her claw like nails. In it was about ten papers, the front one with a dorky picture of a young woman with spiky brown hair and happy light eyes.  
Lena Oxton A.k.A “Tracer”  
I stared down at her photo, water dripping onto it.  
“Foolish girl.” I sighed and nodded. When we landed I went straight to my quarters for a shower and to think about how exactly I want to play this.


	3. Chapter 3

Lena’s P.O.V  
Back at overwatch HQ  
I sighed sitting in the hallway of the medical bay, I was next to be checked on. They tried to insist on me being seen by Dr. Ziegler first but I forced the rest of my team to be seen before me. The thing about the medical area is that I hate it. It’s so quiet, and boring. Not to mention how spotless it is, it’s like a tomb only the people in it are usually not dead yet. I’ve seen Dr. Ziegler pull real miracles for people.  
“Lena, come on in.” She called from the doorway. The watery early morning light filtered in through one of the windows turning her hair into a pale golden halo around her face. She looked exhausted.  
“You okay Doc?” I asked her as I hopped onto the examination counter. I just sat sit as she started monitoring me through the tablet in her hands. She just looked at me with a raised brow.  
“I’m supposed to be asking you that. You seem pretty beat up, want to tell me what happened?” Her questioning was firm and a fair question but my answer was bound to get me in trouble.  
“I sorta cornered the widow on a rooftop and we had a little scuffle.” I shrugged hissing in pain as the doctor poked and prodded my injured shoulder from where she initially threw me in the ground. Her blue eyes flicked up to meet my gaze.  
“You. Did. What.” Angela raised her voice. I cringed at her tone.  
“If I hadn’t she probably would’ve been able to provide Talon cover and we wouldn’t have been able to secure the payload.” I argued.  
“I don’t care.” She said flatly. So similar to the Widows response to when I told her my name. “You stay away from her. She doesn’t feel things the way you or I do. She wouldn’t hesitate to murder you. You only live because she allowed you to.” Angela lectured. I groaned as she rubbed a strong smelling ointment into my bruising jaw.  
“That smells horrific!” I whined. She chuckled a little moving to heal my smaller wounds with whatever was left of her energy. She yawned, her eyelids drooping a little. “Angela.” I said, my voice seemed to startle her awake. So at odds with the woman who was almost yelling at me minutes ago.  
“I’m okay, it's just been a long day.” The doctor waved her hands at me as she walked over to her computer.  
“I think I’m gonna see her again.” I mused aloud. That seemed to shake Angela from whatever exhausted state of mind she was in.  
“Lena. That is a horrific idea. Do not seek her out in battle again, or anywhere for that matter. She was changed into a murderer. She isn’t Amélie as we once knew her, she is just Widowmaker.” Angela ranted pacing around the room. Her fiery eyes found mine, something about the beautiful blue woman set Angela off.  
“I never knew Amélie.” I said quietly. I wish I had, I’d heard the stories about her kindness and beauty. She had seemed like someone I could’ve loved dearly, as a friend.  
“I did. What Talon did to her alone is reason enough for us to track down their base and burn it to ashes.” The doctor spat, from exhausted to angry. I knew the signs of someone in desperate need of some rest. I hopped off the counter and Angela opened her mouth to say something. I sighed and hugged her, she was one of my dearest friends here. She took care of me once I anchored here in this dimension thanks to Winston and ever since we’ve had a special bond.  
“Get some sleep Angela. Bloody hell, sleep for the next two day if you need to.” I advised her before waving goodbye and heading to my apartment in Kings Row. I had quarters in HQ but I liked my space. Having somewhere separate from work felt nice.  
I yawned as I chucked my leather jacket over one of the dining room chairs. I had a small apartment, one bedroom and one bathroom. Perfect for a single bloke like myself. I flung myself on my couch, just staring at the ceiling.

“ _Foolish girl.” She hissed at me, her helmet snapping back down._  
 _“I’m Lena.” I blurted as she aimed her gun. All I could see of her face was her mouth turn into an even deeper frown._  
 _“I don’t care.”_

Why did I tell her my real name? For all I know she could be back on that same rooftop watching me lay here in the early morning light. The rain had stopped but the clouds had stayed casting my apartment in a cool grey. I stood up walking to my balcony high above the cobblestone streets of the city. I leaned against the railing shivering with the cold that leached at my usual warmth. People had begun to wander the streets talking on their way to a coffee shop or a chapel. I smiled faintly at them, this place was my home. Regardless of the fact that Widowmaker or Amélie whoever she was, could be watching my every move. I would never leave this place. I walked back into my apartment shedding my clothes and crawling into my cold bed. I grabbed my phone, I usually left it here when I went on missions so I had zero distractions. Work was serious, this wasn’t. I scrolled aimlessly for a while, seeing D.Va’s selfies and Lucio promoting his new single. It was nice to see them becoming great people. Then my phone pinged, a message from someone named Emily. So strikingly similar to Amélie thought. I shook my head trying to clear the way she occupied my every other thought.  
 _Hey! I just wanted to tell you I think you’re beautiful (; you still in England or are you busy saving the world still?_ The message read. I clicked on her profile. She was cute. Long ginger hair, light brown eyes, delicate freckles spattered across her cheekbones. Exactly what I needed, a distraction. We had gone to school together and after scrolling through her page I decided to reply to her.  
 _Hello! I am in England just finished saving the world actually. I think you’re pretty cute too_! Good. Not too forward but enough to let her know I’m interested. It’s been a while since I’d been on a date, or had any romantic interaction with another person.  
 _I’m in Kings Row now if you maybe want to get breakfast and get to know each other more!_ The reply came. I rubbed my eyes, even though my body was crying for me to rest I didn’t want to seem rude and sent the address to a cute cafe nearby. I threw on some blue jeans and a nice thick jacket that covered my harness and protected me from the morning chill. I had a date.  
When I saw her, I waved trying not to seem too eager. She approached with a shy wave. I offered my arm and she took it as we walked into the coffee shop introducing ourselves.  
“I didn’t expect to actually score a date with you to be honest. Back in school I always thought you were our of my league.” Emily blushed as we sat down across from each other. I smiled at her. A date. I was on a date. Then why did my mind keep shifting between what she was saying and what Widow had spoken to me the night before. It got to a point where I just kinda looked into her bright hopeful green eyes and leaned across the table and kissed her soundly. She seemed shocked but didn’t hesitate to kiss me back.  
“Want to go back to my flat?” I asked out of breath. She nodded eagerly.  
When we got in the door I turned quickly and gently pressing her against the door. Her hands tangled in my hair tugging at the hair at the base of my neck when I slipped my tongue into her mouth. My hands firmly gripped her hips, keeping them in contact with mine. So much for getting some rest. I pulled her off the door, mouth never leaving hers as we tumbled to the couch. I was on top of her when she started tugging my shirt up.  
“Wait. You sure you don’t mind my harness and the big blue lightbulb in my chest?” I blurted. Her fingers slid up my shirt along my stomach.  
“I don’t mind at all actually. I’d seen you on the news before, I know who you are Lena. Plus everyone wants to fuck a superhero.” She giggled placing kisses along my jaw. I tensed up at her words.  
“So this is just sex then?” I asked. I did want a distraction but I also yearned for company and someone to talk to.  
“I don’t care about anything other than getting this annoying shirt off you. We can talk about a second date later.” She hummed. Emily’s fingers stopped teasing the hem of my shirt and she grabbed my chin tilting my head down so I was making eye contact with her. “If that’s what you want.” I was suddenly overwhelmed by desire and need for anything. I just said. “Yeah talk later.” And then pulled my shirt off. Then a gunshot went off. It didn’t hit anything that I could hear. It cracked the air like an angry god stopping me from whatever this is between Emily and I. I hopped off her pulling my shirt back on. I peeked through my blinds searching for her. Of course she would ruin this for me. I scowled, flipping off the window hoping she would see it through her scope.  
“What happened?” Emily inquired sitting up.  
“You have to go. It’s a work thing.” I sighed, I could feel my rage turning in my gut. Who does she think she is? I know she could see I have a guest. Clearly she timed it.  
“Why? How do you know?” Emily was firing questions at me. She was understandably upset.  
“That was a gunshot. We are being watched.” I explained vaguely pulling on my jacket. She stood up crossing her arms over her chest at me.  
“I expect to see you again. Sure this is a distraction or whatever, but I do enjoy your company you know.” Emily confessed as she grabbed her purse and headed for the door. I was right behind her stuffing my pistols in the pockets of my coat.  
“You know how to contact me love.” I grinned at her. She was pretty and nice. It was worth a shot, not that I have much room for a relationship with my work. I’d try. Winston has been telling me I need to get out there. As we exited my apartment building I pressed a hasty kiss to her lips before zipping off.  
I’d been searching for an hour. In broad daylight I can’t imagine how she stayed hidden. This better be good, she interrupted something important. As I zipped through alleyways and scanned rooftops, I saw no sign of Widowmaker. I sighed zipping around a corner stopping myself short as I almost triggered a blinking red venom mine. I scowled at the sight of it. She was on top of an old timey hotel, probably one of the oldest buildings in Kings Row. By the time I had scaled the stairs I was panting, but there was the door to the roof. I flung it open.  
The climb up the stairs let me stew in my anger. How dare she hunt me like this. Watch me. Sure she’s evil and all but who gives her the right. She was sitting on the edge of the building facing me. Her rifle leaned against the brick. I took her in, she didn’t seem tired at all despite being awake all the night before. I’m sure I was a delightful view.  
“ _Salut chérie_.” She cooed at me. I stopped my march towards we’re she sat to catch my breath. “I knew you’d find me.”  
“Who do you think you are.” I snapped at her. Everything I had thought to say to her went out the window as soon as I saw the cool amusement in her gilded eyes. That amusement now gone as she stood walking over to me. Her lips turned down into a delicate frown.  
“I am an assassin. A master of patience and discipline. Someone you do not get to talk to like that.” Widow sneered in my face. I took a step back aiming my pistol at her. Her rifle was still leaning against the edge of the roof but I had no doubt she could kill me with her bare hands.  
“I don’t care.” I spat at her. My hand shook with rage. I had hoped she didn’t see it, but of course she did.  
“You should Lena Oxton.” She hissed at me, it took her seconds to disarm me. “I don’t think you want to fight me right now _chérie_.” It took me a second to realize she said my last name. Great. She probably knows everything about me. I hated how she looked down her perfect nose at me. Widow was right though I didn’t want to fight her right now per say.  
“Why are you watching me.” I needed to know. I needed to be prepared if she ever did go for the kill.  
“You intrigue me, it’s been so long since I’ve had a target worthy of my effort.” She revealed.  
“You were sent to kill me.” I couldn’t think around the rage and fear that swirled around my brain. She scoffed and rolled her eyes at me walking away.  
“So dramatic.” I took in the way she walked, she could feel pain it seemed she had a slight limp. Almost unnoticeable to anyone who didn’t know where to look.  
“You’re hurt love.” I blurted. She turned around, she bared her teeth at me.  
“Do not be so stupid I want this to last.” She threatened before snatching her rifle from its place on the ground and jumping off the roof. I would’ve been worried if she wasn’t ya know, herself. I sighed grabbing my pistol from where she threw it earlier and began the trek back to my flat.


	4. Chapter 4

_ Widowmaker’s P.O.V _

I hated her. I decided that when she showed concern for me. How could someone be so reckless, showing concern for an enemy. I scoffed at the thought as I traveled through Kings Row. It felt unusual to be hunting in daylight. A new challenge I suppose. Making it back to Talon’s base was priority number one, I couldn’t stand Sombra’s chirping in my ear for very long so it wasn’t unusual for me to disappear. But if I was ever gone for too long they’d come looking. I stalked hopping through shadows and scaling rooftops to get back to my ship. 

When I got back to base I was greeted by Sombra sitting in the bay, tapping her claws on the table.

“Hola.” She said as I approached.

“Ugh.” I groaned curling my lip at her. The reason Gabriel and I got along so well was because we didn’t talk. Then they had to bring her in.

“Don’t be so rude, when are you gonna warm up to me.” She whined. I looked down at her, sitting with her legs crossed pouting up at me.

“I don’t warm up.” I informed her. It was true. I had grown so accustomed to the lack of body heat from me that if I ever were in a desert, I would feel what is considered normal. “What do you want.” I asked bluntly sitting across from her, letting my rifle lean against my seat. 

“Your new target, Lena Oxton. Seems to have a girlfriend.” Sombra quipped. I groaned leaning back in my chair.

“I know. I scoped her out this morning.” I was being short with her on purpose. I just wanted to be alone in my quarters. I just wanted to lay down. Sombra was quiet and I closed my eyes in relief.

“You sound jealous, gotta thing for the poor girl do you?” Sombra grinned. I snapped my eyes open, staring her down. I flared my nostrils at the girl but she didn’t back down.

“I hate her, she’s so stupid and reckless. However she puts up a good fight, I want to drag this one out.” I confided in her for whatever reason. Sombra, for someone who couldn’t shut up is remarkably good at keeping secrets.

“I thought you couldn’t feel things like hate?” She inquired. A curious little thing.

“I can’t but I imagine this is what it felt like.” I said as I stood up and began to walk to my room. 

My room was a blank slate. As blank of a slate as I was other than weapons scattered around. A desk in the corner held my one personal possession. A small golden ballerina who twirled and sung a waltz when you spun a metal handle on the side. I shed my suit sliding on leggings and a sweatshirt before crawling into my bed. Exhaustion hit me full force, I let the tide take me down into a deep sleep. 

_ I could feel the warmth of the lights hitting me and all the eyes of the audience so intently watching me. When the music, the same waltz my ballerina played, I moved. Twirling and leaping, I had never moved like this yet my body knew the moves. My white tutu fluttered around me as I tilted and bent my knees and leapt across the stage. When the music stopped, instead of the erupting audience I expected only a single pair of hands clapped excitedly. I shielded my eyes from the light looking out into the audience. _

_ That one person, with a huge grin on her face, hair spiked as per usual. Gone was that orange suit and in its place a simple button up and black pants. I felt my heart speed up. It felt like I was dying. My heart didn’t beat like that. I didn’t feel this overwhelming gratitude that she had come. This wasn’t me. It’s a dream. And I have to _

_ kill her, that’s my mission. Kill her. Kill her. Kill her. It was a chant in my blood, I began to move to her jumping off the stage towards her, my hands outstretched like talons- _

I sat up, panting. My sheets tangled around me and my hair hanging around my face as I stared at my hands in my lap. I curled my hands into fists. Lena had infiltrated my dreams. I didn’t dream very often, but the fact that she had managed to do so made me bare my teeth and prick my fingernails into my palms. I wouldn’t be able to drag this on as long as I had initially hoped too. Hatred was a feeling, and I wasn’t allowed that. I couldn’t let it show, it makes my job a lot harder. I stood up flinging open my curtains. My quarters were on the top floor, I could see all of talon’s base and far beyond it. Moonlight filtered in, I looked at my hand, almost silver in the light. I turned my gaze to the moon and knew what I had to do. I quickly tied my hair up and pulled on a black suit. I looked at myself in the mirror. A spider given human flesh. Plucking my rifle from its place on the wall, I strapped it to my back and headed for Kings Row.

I much preferred this city draped in starlight. It was quiet and dark, which was perfect. I set up on a rooftop a few blocks away from Lena’s. Clicking down my helmet I could see where she moved through her living room stretching, someone else was there. Presumably that girl from the night before. I scoffed thinking about her. She talked too loud. Through my scope I could see Lena talking animatedly, though the person was definitely  _ not  _ the girl she was on a date with the day prior. 

It was a man, judging from the shape and the stiffness of his movements I assumed it was the Soldier who had gone on that mission with her. I watched as they spoke, something seemed to upset Lena. She walked to her bedroom, was she packing? Great. They probably knew I was out here, hiding in the shadows. Annoyed, I shifted then Lena through open her blinds. Her middle finger in the air. The second time she just flipped off the city for the hope I’d be here to see it. My lips twitched almost smiling. I stood up watching as her figure and the man began to head down the stairs of her building. I moved, swinging down to the streets so I could possibly hear what they were saying. I was on with the shadows and dark alleyways as I got close to them.

“She’s dangerous Lena. You can’t possibly think you could stand your ground against her.” Soldier said roughly. He was right, maybe she’d back down the next time we saw each other in battle.

“Oi I take offense to that! I could take her, this is my home. I don’t want to leave even with some assassin watching me.” Lena ranted. So proud and determined. Usually my favorite type to take down. But she was different, someone with a fighting spirit and goodwill. My targets were mostly people worse than Talon.

“Amélie is not just some assassin. She’s THE assassin. She is a nightmare children were told to make them behave. We are going back to Gibralatar Lena, this isn’t optional.” He lectured. Ever the voice of reason and rules. He reminded me of Gabriel. But there was that name again. Amélie. I liked it, I didn’t know it even though it banged around in my chest. Echoing in my skull like a memory I could grasp.

“She isn’t Amélie anymore, you have to let her go.” Lena retorted. It was rare to see someone so chipper and bright so dark and fizzing with rage. All because of  _ moi.  _

“It’s not that simple. She is someone entirely new wearing an old friends face, can you imagine that? Now  _ Amélie _ is a force to be reckoned with. I don’t want you hurt because you decided to tango with a tornado.” More words from this man now than I’d ever heard him utter on the field. That name again. Something about struck a chord with my slow beating heart.

“I’m not leaving. I want to take her down before she gets the chance to take me. If you’re here and she’s watching now she knows something is up.” She was smart, but so stupid at the same time. Lena couldn’t kill me. I was different from some Talon henchmen. I was a nightmare stuffed into blue skin and a pretty face. That seemed to be enough to catch her off guard though. 

“I’m not leaving without you.” I rolled my eyes suppressing a groan. If I had been on the roof and watching this through my infrared scope I’d still be just as bored.

“Yeah you are. Tell Angela I’ll text her updates.” Then she zipped up the stairs, the door to the building locking behind her. The soldier sighed staring up at her before shaking his head and walking away. Once he was gone I scaled the building to her balcony. And I waited


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LEMON LEMON LEMON WARNING IN DEPTH DESCRIPTION OF SEX

Lena’s P.O.V  
I had been enjoying a nice evening. Stuffing my face with Chinese food and watching the television. It was nice to just relax and forget about the soft hum in my chest. Then Soldier knocked, demanding for me to just pack my things and leave. Angela’s orders. Some part of me was hurt that she told him, but I knew they were close. I was definitely hurt that they didn’t think I could handle some French lady. I had packed my bag and walked down the stairs. Every step I took built up that anger at that betrayal. Angela told him and probably convinced him I couldn’t be alone.   
I felt bad for yelling at him on the street but I wasn’t a child. I was a leader of Overwatch, I could time travel for fucks sake. I had calmed down but the time I climbed the stairs, the building had an elevator but I preferred the stairs, definitely less crowded. I opened the door to my apartment chucking my duffel bag on my couch. I opened my phone, Emily had messaged me an hour ago.  
Free for dinner tonight?   
I sighed. She was nice and I told myself I was going to try, it was hard though. Knowing a pair of golden eyes were probably watching a few rooftops away.  
Sorry love I can’t, that work problem from a few nights ago is still going on ):   
I wondered where the mysterious woman was. I assumed she’d find some way to taunt me, I had half expected to come home from today’s mission to a venom mine on my couch. There was no sign of her. My heart gave a delicate pang. I scoffed at myself. Wanting a dangerous, ridiculous, over dramatic, killer to contact me so we can have another weird chat.  
“You’re hurt love.” I blurted. She turned around, she bared her teeth at me.  
“Do not be so stupid I want this to last.” She threatened before snatching her rifle from its place on the ground and jumping off the roof.  
She definitely wanted to kill me. Probably was ordered to. Flopping down on my couch I reached for the remote only to find it wasn’t where I had left it when Soldier came around. I scowled at the thought of him. The audacity he had, just demanding me to leave. I groaned standing up to hunt for the remote.  
I had turned over everything in this flat. There was no sign of my remote anywhere. Frustration began to gnaw at me. If I couldn’t find it I was going to go to bed. I was marching to check my bedroom again when a movement on my balcony through my blinds caught my eye. I froze. There was no way. I looked at the clock blinking in my living room. 2:38 A.M. Exhaustion hit me. I would just check if the balcony was clear then it was bedtime. I grabbed my pistol from my duffel bag and opened my blinds.   
Sure enough, smug as a cat, leaning against my railing was Widowmaker. The full moon shining on her had turned her normally blue skin into almost silver. Her normally purple hued, sinfully designed suit gone. In its place one of matte black, the fabric still split down the chest in a deep v that ended just above her navel. My stomach tugged at how she looked at me. A smirk playing on her lips, her eyes for once, not empty or angry. I couldn’t read her. I opened the door stepping out into the chilly night air.  
“You’re gonna catch a cold standing out here love.” I greeted her. All my frustration about the remote frozen with the cold.  
“Non. I don’t feel cold Lena.” She said my name like it was an elegant French word. Her eyes, her eyes. So damn haunting and alluring. I could see why so many people fell victim to her beauty alone.  
“So dramatic Amélie.” I quipped back. Calling her widowmaker felt weird. Like she wasn’t a person. She tensed a little.  
“Did you know me? Before this I mean.” Amélie seemed softer. Here in the moonlight where it was just us and the sleeping city below. No judging eyes or murderers here. Well maybe.  
“No I didn’t know her, I don’t like calling you Widowmaker. I feel like it dehumanizes you Love.” I don’t know why. I felt like I could help her a little maybe. Help her find herself, it’s obvious she’s been in Talon’s clutches long enough she didn’t know herself. I walked towards her, looking up at her annoyingly flawless face.  
“What are you doing chérie.” Her voice was soft. Conflict danced in her eyes. I knew she was trying to fight whatever was close to feelings that she had. So was I. My body disobeyed every single rational thought I had.  
“She’s THE assassin. She is a nightmare children were told to make them behave.”  
Three steps and she would be within arms reach.  
“What Talon did to her alone is reason enough for us to track down their base and burn it to ashes.”  
Two.  
“You only live because she allowed you to.”  
One.  
“Foolish girl.”  
I could feel her breath warm my face as she looked down to maintain eye contact with me. She set a delicate hand on my shoulder, her thumb resting on my collarbone. For someone so cold, she set my skin on fire.  
“Are we going to go inside or am I going to have to take you on a proper date?” I breathed. The confidence lost in my voice. I placed my hand gently on her hip. She winced, it was like she had never known a gentle touch. My eyes fluttered shut as I moved in to close the space between us. She sighed, I could feel her pride dissolve as her breath fanned across my mouth.  
Then she kissed me and we were like a rocket ship taking off towards that full moon. Her cold hand on both sides of my neck didn’t scare me as she backed me towards the door. I held onto her waist for dear life. My god what was I doing. Every time a rational thought enters my head she seems to erase it with a look or this time with a swipe of her tongue across my lips.  
I opened for her on accident, she has pressed me against the cold glass causing me to gasp. Our tongues swirled and fought for dominance, I yielded to her. She moved her hands to my hair, tugging it just enough to make me moan. Amélie smiled against my mouth. I decided I was done letting her have her fun. I twisted us so her back was against the glass but I opened the door, sliding my hands down just a little lower. She chuckled.  
“So greedy.” She mused as I grabbed at her. It was true. I couldn’t get enough of her right now. I parted from her for air.  
“Bedroom or kitchen.” I gasped. A wicked grin spread across her beautiful face as she too caught her breath.  
“As much I would love to have you for a midnight snack it seems like that would leave a bad impression.” Her voice was rough and low. My stomach tightened at the way she looked at me. Her accent alone was enough to make me weak in the knees. I pulled her tall figure against me plunging my tongue into her mouth as I guided her down the hallway. My eyes were closed so we bumped into the walls a few times, she didn’t seem to mind.   
When we finally got to my bedroom I thanked myself for cleaning this morning she pulled away to take in her surroundings. I watched her hypnotizing figure walk to my window and open up the blinds letting the moon light up my room.  
“I want to be able to see you.” She growled. Amélie moved like I was her only goal, her prize. As she went to back me towards my bed I flipped us. She just stared at me, and removed her recon helmet gently tossing it to the ground. I took in every detail of her. Her blue skin, golden eyes, and inky hair still in that ponytail splayed around her. I was going to regret this tomorrow, but her hand, painfully slow, began to unzip her suit. Of course it unzipped from the front. She got down to her abdomen before I had enough of not touching her. I inhaled deeply and climbed on top of her. My leg between hers as I lowered my body flush against her. I could feel her slow heartbeat echo against my skin into my ribcage. I reconnected our lips lifting her up enough to pull her hair from that ponytail leaving the sheet of dark hair to fall down her back. I moved my focus from her lips to her neck. Leaving a trail of kisses along her jawline, against that vein in her neck. She let out a soft whine. I smiled against her skin, I bit down on where her neck met her shoulder and she arched into me gasping. She let out a string of what I’m assuming were French curses.  
“I don’t know what you said but it sounded hot.” I teased as I kissed where I had bitten. Her hands were in my hair, then on the straps to my harness under my shirt.  
“Take off your shirt.” She ordered. I smiled moving so my legs were straddling her hips. I lifted my arms so slowly, her cold fingers tracing along my rib cage over the tank top I wore under my harness. “Does this come off too?” She inquired, the blue light shining on her.  
“It can. Nobody has ever seen me without it save Winston and Angela.” I was hesitant.   
“You don’t have to take it off if you don’t want to. I just wanted to admire all of you.” Amélie set every part of me on fire. She could’ve asked me to rip this thing out of my chest and I would’ve done it. I began to take off the shield of my coronal accelerator. When it finally came off I sighed in relief. I rarely took it off, Amélie seemed to notice my relief and sat up. Those fingers that had begun tracing my ribcage slid down to the hem of my tank top. She looked at me, asking for permission. A skilled assassin and pronounced murderer, and yet she would yield to my wishes if I said the word. I nodded and she removed it. The much softer glow of the accelerator on its own seemed calming. Like a night light. My bra remained on even as she so brazenly cupped my breasts kissing me roughly. Finally showing how much she really wanted me. I moaned into her mouth and she took my distracted self and switched us so I was on my back and she was straddling me. Even when we weren’t in the battle field this still felt like a fight.   
When I looked up at her I could’ve climaxed just from the sight of her above me, her hair spilling over her shoulders like blue paint on a canvas. I went to help her out of that damn suit. There was too much clothing between us. She growled at me. I blinked at that, gently but firmly she placed my hands above my head.  
“My turn.” She tsked. I opened my mouth to whine but she silenced me with a look. She slid one arm out of the suit. Her perky breast bathing in the starlight. I let out a small whine. I want to touch her. I want to feel every pore of her beautiful blue skin. “Be patient Lena.” The way she said my name was going to be the end of me.   
“It’s not fair, you got to touch me.” I complained.  
“And if you be quiet you will be rewarded.” She said huskily while baring her teeth at me. Then the top half of her suit was gone hanging around her hips. I was just awestruck as she lifted her hips to shimmy the rest of the suit around her ankles.  
“All the way. Take off your shoes, I don’t want to have to take those off later.” I winked at her. She rolled her eyes and stood to remove the rest of her ensemble. I let out a moan at the sight of her naked. Not that the suit left much to the imagination, but she was striking. My mouth hung open as she climbed on top of me. Her bare torso against my too hot skin. Then she began to kiss my lips down my neck. My collarbone, she slid her hands under my bra, those calluses against my nipples made me arch my back. “Please.” I moaned. She paused at that. “Take my bra off and the rest of my clothes while you’re at it. It’s not fair you’re the only one naked.”   
She let out a huff of laughter against my neck and got off me. My skin cried out at the lack of connection. She removed my bra delicately aware of the lightbulb in my sternum. Then she moved down.  
She left a trail of kisses some sloppier than others along my abdomen and the waistband of my pants. She slowly tugged them down. I lifted my hips to help her and I saw her restraint almost snap. Amélie wanted to enjoy me thoroughly. Once she removed my pants she stood above me just in my underwear, my hands still where she placed them. She slid my underwear off of me, her eyes glazed over and she pulled me to the edge of the bed and kneeled on the hardwood floors. I spread my legs whining for any kind of friction.  
“Now for your reward.” Amélie smirked. She kissed up my calves and to my thighs. Her arms hooked underneath my knees as she set one of my legs on her shoulder and left the other one open. And then she began.  
I couldn’t think around the roaring in my head and the tightness in my stomach as she lapped at me. Between her one hand running up and down my thigh and oh god her fingers. I hated her, but my body loved her. Especially those fingers. She started with one while her mouth focused on my clit. I had no idea if I was moaning or screaming. Then she added another one. Release found me then as she pumped her fingers inside of me. I was trying to catch my breath my finger tangled in her hair, but no she wasn’t done. Amélie kept her rhythm and I knew I wasn’t going to sleep tonight. I came two more times before she rose to kiss me. I arched into her and she moaned into my mouth at the contact of our breasts together. I cupped one of her breasts between us, I bent my knee up between her legs and she let out another moan. I was going to enjoy her. I parted the kiss.  
“My turn.” I grinned. I had her spayed out on the bed, I was on top of her kissing her breasts. I had two fingers inside of her. She was moaning my name like it was a prayer. I moaned with her, she lifted her hips to match my rhythm. I pulled away to watch her face. I knew she was close, I felt her clench around my fingers. When she caught her breath and opened her eyes I took my fingers out and licked them.   
“You are going to be the death of me chérie.” Amélie said roughly. I winked at her before kissing down her neck, I paused to spend some time focusing on her breasts. Kneading one and sucking the other nipple. “Lena please.” She begged. I decided to be nice and continue down. It was like she was my last meal. She found her second climax faster than the first. But I didn’t stop. She had fistfuls of my hair in her hands and was just moaning in French. I kept going, my fingers on her clit and my tongue inside her. She came for a third time. I watched as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her mouth open. And I knew I had done a good job. I climbed on top of her kissing her again, our tongues battling for dominance. She let me win. I laid down next to her as she still was trying to catch my breath.   
“Holy fuck.” I grinned and looked at her. Amélie shifted to her side so she could look at me.  
“That didn’t seem like a very holy thing to do.” She fired at me. I let out a fake gasp.  
“Oh my god did you just make a joke love?” I laughed at her. She rolled her eyes at me laying on her back.   
“This was just a one time thing.” Amélie warned me.  
“Oh yeah, they’d kill me if they knew what we just did. Three times each.” I winked. Her lips twitched into a smile. The sun was rising, filling the room with pale golden light.  
“Indeed they would.”  
We talked for a while longer before I had fallen asleep twirling her hair in my fingers while she watched me amused. When I woke up she was gone. I wasn’t hurt by that. It was just a one time, best fuck of my life.


End file.
